Gedanken
by leandra4
Summary: Was geht wohl in den Gedanken von Erik und Christine vor, als er sie zum ersten mal in sein unterirdisches versteck entführt? rnBitte R
1. Phantom of the Opera

Achtung die Rechte liegen alle bei Webber, Kay oder Leroux. Habe mir alles nur ausgeliehen. Kleine Story über die möglichen Gedanken von Christine und Erik während eben dieser „Reise" zu einem meiner absoluten Lieblingstitel aus dem Musical „The Phantom of the Opera – The Journey" .

Gedanken 

**In sleep he sang to me,**

**in dreams he came**

**that voice which calls to me**

**and speaks my name…**

Ich höre die Stimme, Nacht für Nacht in meinen Gedanken. Ich habe nie daran geglaubt das er jemals zu mir kommen würde. All diese Geschichten um ihn waren so unglaublich. Ich hatte Papa die Geschichten geglaubt, doch glaubte ich nicht das sie sich wirklich erfüllen würden. Schon damals als mein Vater mir das Versprechen gab das er den Engel der Musik zu mir schicken wolle, habe ich mich nach den Tag gesehnt an dem mein Traum war werden würde. Den Tag an dem er endlich zu mir kommen würde. Als ich zum ersten mal die Stimme hörte und er mich beim Namen nannte, glaubte ich zu Träumen...

**And do I dream again?**

**For now I find**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there –**

**Inside my mind…**

Doch es war kein Traum. Er war real. Auch wenn ich dies noch nicht wahrhaben wollte. Hatte ich ihn zuerst doch für einen Engel oder Geist gehalten, hatte immer nur seine Stimme gehört - doch hatte ich schon immer das Gefühl seine Gegenwart zu spüren. Er war streng zu mir wie eben ein Lehrer der von seinen Schülern absolute Perfektion verlangte. Ein Lob habe ich noch nie von ihm gehört. Doch war es mir genug zu wissen das er immer zu mir zurückkam. Das war für mich Lob genug. Doch heute hat er sich mir zu erkennen gegeben. Ich wollte ihn bitten mich mitzunehmen, weg von hier. Weg von der Welt und von Lug und Trug. Ich fürchtete mich nicht einmal mehr vor dem Tod. Er schien mir als geringer Preis für die Gegenwart meines geliebten Hüters. Doch war er weder ein Engel, noch ein Geist. Er ist ein Mensch wie jeder andere. Wohin er mich bringt? Ich weis es nicht. Doch wage ich nicht zu fragen oder wegzulaufen. Wie blind folge ich ihn durch die Dunkelheit. Doch war er nie ein Engel gewesen. Er ist das Phantom der Oper. Jene Gestalt, von der man die wildesten Gerüchte hörte. Doch hatte ich diese immer nur für Gerüchte gehalten...

**Sing once again with me**

**our strange duet…**

**My power over you**

**Grows stronger jet…**

Seit ich sie zum ersten mal singen hörte, wurde der Wunsch in mir geweckt sie zum neuen Stern der Oper zu machen. Ich wusste aus ihren Tagebuch, dass ihr Vater ihr vor seinem Tode versprochen hatte ihr einen Engel der Musik zu schicken. Und so stellte ich mich ihr als eben dieser vor. Ich unterrichtete sie, jeden Tag, stundenlang. Bis sie soweit war ihre Stimme auf der Bühne erklingen zu lassen. Oh welche Wohltat endlich Charlottas Folterinstrument abstellen zu können. Lange hatten wir keine Sopranistin mehr an der Oper die eine solch wundervolle Stimme ihr eigen nennen durfte. Doch zog ich sie immer weiter in meine Welt. Sie sollte ganz mir gehören. Sie sollte mein Engel der Musik sein...

**And though you turn from me,**

**To glance behind**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there-**

**Inside your mind…**

Heute Abend, nachdem sie bewiesen hatte, dass sie der Herausforderung gewachsen war, habe ich mich ihr zu erkennen gegeben. Wie oft hatte ich ihr durch den großen Wandspiegel zugesehen. Oft habe ich stundenlang gewartet nur um einen kurzen Blick auf ihr schönes Gesicht werfen zu können. Ich habe so oft mit dem Gedanken gespielt mich ihr zu zeigen, doch jedes Mal hielt mich mein Verstand davon ab. Sie würde ihrem Engel treu sein. Das versprach sie mir als ich das erste mal mit ihr sprach. Doch wie würde sie reagieren wen sie wüsste, dass ich nur ein Mensch bin? Das ich ihr etwas vorgespielt hatte. Doch heute Abend habe ich es gewagt. Ich zeigte mich ihr im Spiegel. Doch beinahe hätte der Vicomte meine Pläne zunichte gemacht. Doch ihr Versprechen band sie an mich. Und wie aus heiterem Himmel ertappte ich mich dabei wie ich ihre Hand nahm und sie durch den Spiegel zog. Doch sie folgte mir. Stellte keine Fragen. Doch kann ich für jeden der schlimmste Alptraum werden. Den ich bin das Phantom der Oper...

**Those who have seen your face**

**draw back in fear**

**I am the mask you wear…**

Ich bin nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass hinter meinem Engel ein ganz normaler Mensch stecken könnte. Normaler Mensch? Viele Geschichten kursierten um den Operngeist. Viele sprechen von einem Mann mit einem entstellten Gesicht. Einen wandelnden Toten nannten ihn andere. Er trägt eine Maske. Warum? So sind die Gerüchte wohl zumindest in dieser Hinsicht war. Oder will er nur sein Gesicht verbergen um nicht erkannt zu werden? Er gab mir Unterricht. Er machte mich zum gefeierten Star. Auch wenn es nur bei diesem einen Abend bleiben sollte. Doch warum hat er ausgerechnet mich gewählt? Wobei konnte ich ihm von Nutzen sein?

**It´s me they hear…**

Sie war nun mit mir gekommen. Ich werde ihr weiter die Kunst des Singens beibringen. Sie soll für mich in der Welt sprechen. Denn jeder der ihre Stimme hören wird, der wird mein Werk hören. Den ich habe nicht vor es bei einem Auftritt zu belassen.

**Your spirit and my voice**

**In one combined**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there**

**Inside my mind…**

Meine Furcht vor dem was nun passierte steigerte sich immer weiter. Doch war ich nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu sagen, geschweige den wegzulaufen. Es hätte sowieso nichts genutzt. Ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich nur in den dunklen Gängen verlaufen und wohl nie wieder nach draußen gekommen. Irgendetwas an der Gestalt faszinierte mich. Ich konnte meine Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Auch seine Stimme ist unbeschreiblich. Kein Wunder das ich ihn für einen Geist gehalten hatte. Den diese Stimme konnte nicht von dieser Welt sein. Sie zog mich sofort in einen Bann, diesen konnte ich bis jetzt noch nicht lösen. Doch nun weis ich, das er real ist und nicht nur in meinen Gedanken existiert. Denn er ist das Phantom der Oper...

**My spirit and your voice**

**In one combined**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there**

**Inside your mind…**

Ich frage mich ob sie sich vor dem was passieren könnte fürchtet? Sie sagt kein Wort, unternimmt nicht einen Fluchtversuch. Weit würde sie wohl nicht kommen. In diesen dunklen Labyrinth kann man sich leicht verlaufen. Und dann war man verloren. Sie hat ihren Blick starr auf mich gerichtet. In ihren Augen liegt ein Ausdruck, wie ich ihn noch nie zuvor bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte. Faszination? Mit meiner Stimme konnte ich jeden in meine Bann ziehen. Und solange ich es nicht will, kann sich keiner davon befreien. Nun hat sie gesehen, das ich ein Mensch bin, kein Engel. Ich hatte nie vor ihr in irgendeiner Weise Weh zu tun, oder sie zu hintergehen – Denn sie war mein Engel der Musik. Mein Licht in der Dunkelheit. Doch würde sie die Gestalt immer in Gedanken behalten, das Phantom der Oper...

**Hes there the Phantom of the Opera!**

**Beware the Phantom of the Opera!**

Das gesamte Opernpersonal fürchtete diese Gestalt. Lange schon wurden sie von ihm Terrorisiert. Irgendetwas verschwand plötzlich, oder wie erklärte man sich den Unfall von heute Morgen, als Charlotta beinahe von einem herabfallenden Bühnenprospekt erschlagen wurde? Es war schließlich nicht der erste Unfall dieser Art. Und die mysteriösen Briefe die er schrieb. Immer rote Tinte, immer mit dem selben roten Siegel und unterzeichnet mit OG.

**In all your fantasies**

**You always knew**

**That man and mystery…**

Ich frage mich, ob sie vielleicht schon früher geahnt hatte, dass ihr Engel der Musik und das Phantom der Oper ein und die selbe Person ist. Denn warum währe sie mir sonst einfach so gefolgt? Oder ließ sie sich so einfach einschüchtern? Ich kenne viele ihrer Gedanken. Den manchmal erzählte sie ihrem Engel davon...

**Were both in you…**

Irgendwie habe ich schon immer diese Vorahnung gehabt. Die unheimlichen Geschichten vom Phantom der Oper. Und als ich meinen Engel fragte warum er mir immer nur in meiner Gardarobe erschien, und er darauf antwortete das es ihm unmöglich währe mir andernorts zu erscheinen, kam mir der Gedanke das dies doch für einen Engel möglich sein musste. Doch den Gedanken, dass sich hinter dieser Gestalt das Phantom der Oper verbergen könnte, tat ich als absurd ab. Den wie konnte jemand, der soviel Angst und Schrecken verbreitet gleichzeitig so Freundlich sein, wie er es mir gegenüber immer war? Vor meinem Schicksal kann ich nicht fliehen, so werde ich mich der Zukunft stellen egal was sie bringen mag...

**And in this labyrinth,**

**Where night is blind,**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there/here-**

**Inside your/my mind…**


	2. Music of the Night

Music of the Night

I have brought you 

_**To the seat of sweet**_

_**Music's throne…**_

_**To this kingdome**_

_**Where all must pay**_

_**Homage to music…**_

_**Music…**_

_Warum habe ich sie eigentlich hergebracht? Was dachte ich mir dabei? Mich ihr zu offenbaren, und sie auch noch zu entführen. Hier in meinem Reich, ein Ort der nur für die Musik lebt. Ich habe dich gerufen, und du bist zu mir gekommen. Jeden Abend an dem ich dich unterrichtet habe, habe ich mir gewünscht das du mit mir kommen würdest. Doch wagte ich nie zu hoffen. Aus Angst vor Enttäuschungen. Doch du bist einfach mitgekommen. Hast keine Fragen gestellt. Bist mir einfach gefolgt. Und jetzt stehst du wirklich hier vor mir. Oder ist das alles nur ein Traum aus dem ich gleich erwachen werde?_

_**You have come here,**_

_**For one purpose,**_

_**And one alone…**_

_**Since the moment**_

_**I first heard you sing,**_

_**I have needed**_

_**You whit me,**_

_**To serve me, to sing,**_

_**For my music…**_

_**My music…**_

Doch da du nun hier bei mir bist, ist es mir ein leichtes dich weiter zu unterrichten. Deine Stimme war es, die mich dazu brachte meine Welt zu verlassen. Nach oben zu gehen, in die Welt die ich eigentlich so gut es eben ging vergessen wollte. Einfach nur für mich leben, auch wenn es bedeuten würde bis zu meinem Ende allein zu sein. Doch seit ich dich zum ersten mal singen hörte, erwachte in mir etwas neues, etwas das ich dachte längst vergessen oder verlernt zu haben. Ein Gefühl, da ich glaubte nicht zu kennen. Ich dachte immer ich währe nicht fähig jemanden zu lieben. Doch jetzt bist du hier und mit deiner Hilfe wird meine Musik nun zum Leben erwachen. Den dies ist der Grund aus dem du hier bist. Mehr verlange ich nicht von dir. Nicht mehr, und nicht weniger.

_**Night-time sharpens,**_

_**Heightens each sensation…**_

_**Darkness stirs and**_

_**Wakes imagination…**_

_**Silently the senses**_

_**Abandon their defences…**_

Hier unten ist es immer Nacht. Kein einziger Sonnenstrahl der die Dunkelheit vertreiben könnte. Doch die Dunkelheit hat auch ihre guten Seiten, man muss nur lernen sie auch zu sehen. Sie versteckt vor uns was wir nicht sehen wollen. Sie zeigt dir nur was du sehen willst. Du fürchtest dich, dass sehe ich in deinen Augen. Doch hier gibt es nichts das du fürchten musst. Du wirst bald lernen nicht nur deinen Augen zu trauen - höre auf dein Herz was es dir sagt - sondern frei von deinen Ängsten deinen Gefühlen zu vertrauen. Auch sie lassen sich in der Dunkelheit besser erkennen. Frei von allem was sie verfälschen könnte.

_**Slowly, gently**_

_**Night unfurls its splendour…**_

_**Grasp it, sense it –**_

_**Tremulous and tender…**_

_**Turn your face away**_

_**From the garish light of day,**_

Turn your througs away 

_**From cold, unfeeling light –**_

_**And listen to**_

_**The music of the night…**_

Vertrau mir bitte, denn die Welt da oben ist nicht für dich geschaffen. Noch nicht. Verrat, Lug und Betrug sind doch allgegenwärtig. Du wirkst auf mich wie eine verletzliche Pflanze, die im grellen Licht der Sonne dahinwelkt. Allein bist du noch nicht im Stande dich an der Oper durchzusetzen. Doch auch das wirst du noch lernen. Dieser kalten trostlosen Welt ebenfalls die kalte Schulter zu zeigen und dich nicht mehr hin und herstoßen zu lassen. Sondern sich allein durchsetzen zu können. Vor allen Dingen gegen diese verschlagene Primadonna, die dich so schnell es nur irgendwie geht wieder los werden will. Doch bald wirst du ihren Platz an der Oper einnehmen können. Da bin ich mir sicher. Dein Talent stellt das ihre weit in den Schatten.

_**Close your eyes**_

_**And surrender to your**_

_**Darkest dreams!**_

_**Purge your thoughts**_

_**Of the life**_

_**You knew before!**_

_**Close your eyes,**_

_**Let your spirit**_

_**Start to soar!**_

_**And you´ll live**_

_**As you've never**_

_**Lived before…**_

_Was denkst du gerade? Du stehst vor mir und siehst mich an. Mache ich dir sogar Angst? Mich brauchst du nicht zu fürchten. Ich könnte dir nichts zuleide tun. Obwohl ich schon Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen habe. Schließe deine Augen! Was siehst du? Was fühlst du? Gib dich deinen Sehnsüchten hin. Lass dich von der Musik tragen. Sie führt dich auf den richtigen Weg. Sie wird dein ständiger Begleiter sein. Lass auch deinen Träumen freien Lauf. Sie werden dich führen. Und sie sind verlässlicher als mancher der behauptet dir ein guter freund zu sein. Auch ich werde dir immer ein guter Freund sein wenn du es wünscht._

_**Softly, deftly,**_

_**Music shall surround you…**_

_**Feel it, hear it,**_

_**Closing in around you…**_

_**Open your mind,**_

_**Let your fantasies unwind,**_

_**In this darkness which**_

_**You know you cannot fight –**_

_**The darkness of**_

_**The music of the night…**_

Kannst du den Zauber der Musik fühlen? Das ist es, was diesen Ort wirklich ausmacht. Selbst ich habe mein Leben der Musik verschrieben. Es gibt nichts schöneres als sich völlig der Musik hinzugeben. Sie zu fühlen und sich von ihr davontragen zu lassen. Einfach loslassen vom kalten Alltag. Sich treiben lassen und dabei einfach abzuschalten. Dies ist etwas das du schon begriffen hast. Doch musst du noch erkennen, was diese Musik wirklich ausmacht. Nicht nur Noten, Takte und Pausen, sondern das man mit ganzem herzen bei der Sache ist und bleibt. Erst dann wirst du wirklich dazu in der Lage sein meine Musik wirklich zum Leben zu erwecken.

_**Let your mind**_

_**Start a journey through a**_

_**Strange new world!**_

_**Leave all thoughts**_

_**Of the world**_

_**You knew before!**_

_**Let your soul**_

_**Take you where you**_

_**Long to be!**_

_**Only then**_

_**Can you belong**_

_**To me…**_

_Nun lass deinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Vergiss was war. Lass die Vergangenheit Vergangenheit sein. Vergiss die alten Sorgen die dich quälen. Lebe im hier und jetzt. Vergiss die Welt so wie sie war und ist. Erschaffe deine eigene. Hier kannst du deine Seele befreien und alles bisherige hinter dir lassen. Vertraue mir einfach und du wirst bald verstehen._

_**Floating, falling,**_

_**Sweet intoxication!**_

_**Touch me, trust me,**_

_**Savour each sensation!**_

_**Let the dream begin,**_

_**Let your darker side give in**_

_**To the power of**_

_**The music that I write –**_

_**The power of**_

_**the music of the night…**_

_**You alone**_

_**Can make my song take flight –**_

_**Help me make the music of the night…**_

Lass dich fallen und gib dich der Musik hin. Vertraue dich ihr an. Durch deine Stimme bin ich in der Lage meine Musik zu vervollkommnen. Deine Stimme hilft mir erst dazu meine Musik zu schreiben. Ihr Ausdruck zu verleihen. Lass deine Träume frei und vertrau mir bitte. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Glaub an die Kraft meiner Musik. Denn erst durch dich wird sie befreit.

_**I remember**_

_**There was mist…**_

_**Swirling mist**_

_**Upon a vast, glassy lake**_

Was ist passiert? Mein Gedächtnis lässt mich im Moment wohl im Stich. Ich erinnere mich an Nebelschwaden, einen See. Der Nebel war auf dem See. Die Erinnerungen kommen zurück. Langsam wie als müssten sie einen dichten Nebel durchdringen.

_**There were candels**_

_**All around,**_

And on the lake there 

_**Was a boat**_

_**And in the boat**_

_**There was a man…**_

Ich erinnere mich an die vielen Kerzen auf dem See. Überall, rund herum. Ein Boot mit dem ich hergebracht wurde. Von meinem Engel der Musik – Nein! Es gibt keinen Engel. Er ist ein ganz normaler Mensch wie ich. Zumindestens glaube ich das.

_**Who was the shape**_

_**In the shadows?**_

_**Whose is the face**_

_**In the mask?**_

Dort drüben am Schreibtisch sitzt er. Wer ist er? Was will er wirklich von mir? Er trägt eine Maske. Weshalb nur? Will er mir nicht zeigen wer er ist? Er ist im Moment abgelenkt. Er hat nicht einmal bemerkt das ich bereits aufgestanden bin. Ich frage mich wer sich wohl hinter dieser Maske verbirgt? Vielleicht kann ich ja ...

Hat jemand von euch schon mal den Phantom Film mit Burt Lancaster gesehen? Da kommt mir die Szene ins Gedächtnis als Erik mit seinem Vater in den Kellergewölben ist und Charlotta zum ersten mal Singen hört. Wer ist den das? – Die neue Primadonna. Sie ist die Frau des Direktors und wird sämtliche Hauptrollen übernehmen! – Aber die kann ja gar nicht singen! Zum brüllen komisch echt! Vor allem wie er den Satz sagt.


	3. Thats all I ask of you

**No more talk**

**Of darkness,**

**Forget these**

**Wide-eyed fears.**

**Im here,**

**Nothing can harm you –**

**My words will**

**Warm and calm you.**

Was ist nur los mit ihr. So war sie doch früher nicht. Wo ist die Christine die ich kenne? Voller Lebensmut und Hoffnung. Fröhlich und unbekümmert. All das scheint sie verloren zu haben. Sie kommt mir vor wie ein verschrecktes Tier, das irgendwo schutz sucht vor einem Feind. Was kann ich nur tun, dass sie die dunklen Schrecken vergisst, die sie anscheinend gefangen halten. Das sie wieder so wird wie früher. So wie damals als wir uns auf dem Dachboden Geschichten erzählt haben. Kleines Lottchen wurde sie immer von ihrem Vater genannt. Damals kannten wir noch keinen Schrecken, keine Angst. Was kann ich nur tun um sie zu schützen? Wovor auch immer.

Let me be 

**Your freedom,**

**Let daylight**

**Dry your tears.**

**I´m here,**

**Whit you, beside you,**

**To guard you**

**And to guide you…**

_Dich beschützen? Kann ich das überhaupt? Ich habe es dir schon so oft versprochen. Doch war mir nie klar, dass ich diesen Satz einmal so ernst nehmen würde. Ich kann es nicht ertragen dich weinen zu sehen! Das konnte ich noch nie. Schon damals, als du am Strand gestanden hast, mit Tränen in den Augen weil der Wind dein rotes Halstuch ins Meer geweht hatte. Ohne Nachzudenken bin ich ins Meer gesprungen. Doch nun geht es nicht um ein Halstuch. Es geht um dein – nein unser Leben. Und Ich werde alles dafür tun das es unser Leben wird. Ein Leben im Licht der Sonne. Nicht im Schatten der Nacht._

**Say you love me**

**Every**

**Waking moment,**

**Turn my head**

**Whit talk of summertime…**

Raoul, was erwartest du von mir? Du stehst hier vor mir, auf dem Dach der Oper mitten im Schnee. Du sagst mir das du mich Liebst, dass du mich vor dem Schatten beschützen willst. Jede Minute, jeden Tag. Doch du weist nicht worauf du dich einlässt. Mit welchem Gegner du es aufnehmen willst. Und erzählst mir Geschichten aus unserer Kindheit, die nun so unerreichbar scheinen, als währen es nur Träume gewesen und nicht Augenblicke, die wir wirklich erlebt haben. Erwartest du von mir, dass ich einfach so mit dir gehe? Wenn du das von mir verlangst weis ich nicht ob ich ja oder nein sagen soll.

**Say you need me**

**Whit you,**

**Now and always…**

**Promise me that all**

**You say is true-**

**That´s all I ask**

**Of you**…

Doch andererseits, habe ich mir davon geträumt mit dir zu gehen. Einfach mit dir irgendwohin fliehen und ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Mit dir zusammen. Du sagst mir das du mich brauchst. Jetzt und immer. Doch ist das wirklich war? Kann ich dir das einfach glauben? Oder wartet die große Enttäuschung auf mich wenn ich dein Angebot annehme? Wir sind seit unserer Kindheit die besten Freunde gewesen und werden es auch immer sein. Doch frage ich mich nun, ob du wirklich mehr für mich entfindest? Sagst du mir auch wirklich die Wahrheit? Was soll ich glauben? Warum habe ich eigentlich Zweifel an deinen Worten?

**Let me be**

**Your shelter,**

**Let me**

**Be your light.**

**You´re safe:**

**No-one will find you-**

**Your fears are**

**Far behind you…**

_Ich sehe Zweifel in deinen Augen! Warum? Glaubst du mir etwa nicht? Haben wir uns nicht immer vertraut? Über alles gesprochen? Lass mich dein licht sein, das dich wieder ins Leben zurückholt. Dein Beschützer, in jedem Augenblick unseres Lebens. Komm mit mir und alle Ängste und Sorgen werden weit weg sein und dich nicht mehr quälen. _

**All I want**

**Is freedome,**

**A world whit**

**No more night…**

**And you,**

**Always beside me**

**To hold me**

And to hide me… 

Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch. Auch ich empfinde Gefühle für dich. Doch brauche ich auch meine Freiheit. Ich würde nichts lieber tun als sofort ja zu sagen und mit dir zu kommen. In eine Welt ohne Nacht die mich bedroht. Zusammen mit dir ein neues Leben beginnen. Eine neue Zeit, in der du mir versprichst immer bei mir zu sein, an meiner Seite.

**Then say you´ll share with**

**Me one**

**Love, one lifetime…**

**Let me lead you**

**From your solitude…**

Sag doch einfach ja. Komm mit mir und wir werden anderswo ein neues leben beginnen. Weit weg von Paris. Ich liebe dich. Ich blieb gerne bei dir mindestens ein leben lang. Vertraust du mir nicht mehr weil du zögerst? Lass mich dich mitnehmen und vor allem Dunkel befreien.

**Say you need me**

**Whit you**

**Here, beside you…**

**Anywhere you go,**

**Let me go too-**

**Christine,**

**That´s all I ask**

**Of you…**

Du sagst das du mich brauchst. Nun lass mich aber auch an deiner Seite stehen. Hier steh ich nun. Hier bei dir. Es könnte immer so sein. Ich würde dir überall hin folgen. Lass mich dir folgen auf jeden Weg und mag er noch so beschwerlich sein. Ich werde dir folgen. Das habe ich geschworen. Christine ich flehe dich an, lass mich mit dir gehen. Mehr will ich nicht von dir, mehr erwarte ich nicht.

**Say you share whit**

**Me one**

**Love, one lifetime…**

**Say the word**

**And I will follow you…**

Du sagst, dass du mir überall hin folgen würdest. Ein leben lang willst du an meiner Seite sein? Egal wie beschwerlich es auch sein mag? Du hast keine Ahnung worauf du dich einlässt. Der Gegner mit dem du es aufnehmen willst, ist nicht so einfach zu besiegen und in seine Schranken zu weisen wie du dir das vorstellst. Doch andererseits, warum sollte ich dir nicht mehr vertrauen können. Ich weis nicht warum ich gezögert habe. Dabei reicht ein Wort von dir aus, dass ich mit dir komme. Warum tue ich es nicht einfach? Was habe ich zu verlieren? Ich werde alle Zweifel ausräumen. Sag einfach ein Wort und ich werde dir folgen. Wenn nötig bis ans Ende der Welt.

**Share each day with**

**Me, each**

**Night, each morning…**

**Say you love me…**

**You now I do…**

**Love me,**

That´s all I ask 

**Of you.**

_Du kommst mit mir?_

_Ja ich gehe mit dir._

Anywhere you go 

**Let me go too…**

**Love me-**

**That's all I ask**

**Of you…**


	4. Point of no Return

So endlich fertig. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie oft ich mir das Lied angehört habe. Die Filmszene habe ich bestimmt X-mal angesehen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge habt, nur her damit. Die sind immer gerne gesehen.

**Point of no return**

_**You have come here**_

_**In pursiut of**_

_**Your deepest urge,**_

_**In pursiute of**_

_**That wish,**_

_**Whitch till now**_

_**Has been silent,**_

_**Silent…**_

Endlich ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen. Ich musste geschickt taktieren, denn nur verschlungene Wege führen in diesem Fall ans Ziel. Meinen Plan werden die wenigsten verstehen. Doch die wenigsten kennen auch die Gründe für mein Handeln. Deine Ahnung hat dich nie getäuscht. Es währe wohl besser gewesen, du hättest dich nicht mit dem jungen Vicomte eingelassen. Doch was dabei herauskommt, werden wir ja bald sehen. Jetzt liegt es an dir. Du allein hast das Schicksal nun in der Hand. Komm freiwillig mit, oder er wird der leidtragende sein. Zusammen mit vielen anderen...

_**I have brought you,**_

_**That our passions**_

May fuse and merge- In your mind 

_**You´ve allready**_

_**Succumbed to me-**_

_**Now you are here whit me:**_

_**No second thoughts,**_

_**You´ve decidet,**_

_**Decidet…**_

_Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt das du in meiner Oper auftreten würdest. Egal, wie sehr du dich auch dagegen gesträubt hast. Hast du eingesehen, dass dir nichts anderes übrig blieb? Egal wie sehr du dich auch zur Wehr gesetzt hast – oder zumindestens soweit du es versucht hast – jetzt stehst du doch auf der Bühne. Hier mit mir. Wenn ich dich rufe, zögerst du nicht meiner Stimme zu folgen. Auch wenn du es nie zugeben würdest. Bald wird es soweit sein. Bald schon wirst du mein sein. Für alle Zeit. Du kannst meiner Stimme nicht wiederstehen. Deine Gefühle verraten dich. Dein letztes bisschen Wiederstandskraft, wird bald aufgezehrt sein..._

_**Past the point**_

_**of no return-**_

_**no backward glances:**_

_**the games we´ve payed**_

_**till now are at**_

_**an end…**_

Alle haben Angst vor mir. Dem grausamen Operngeist. Sie haben gelernt das sie sich mir nicht wiedersetzen sollten. Immer wenn dies der Fall war, bekamen sie die Folgen zu spüren. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste verfolge ich meine Pläne.

_**Past all thought**_

_**Of if or when-**_

_**No use resisting:**_

_**Abandon thought,**_

_**And let the dream**_

_**Descend…**_

Wie lange warte ich nun schon auf diesen Moment? Auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt. Doch nun steht mir nichts mehr im Weg. Keiner steht mehr zwischen uns. Gib mir deine Hand, und ich werde dich entführen. Weit weg von Intrigen, Lügen und Grausamkeiten.

_**What raging fire**_

_**Shall flood the soul?**_

_**What rich desire**_

_**Umlocks its door?**_

_**What sweet seduction**_

_**Lies before**_

_**Us…?**_

_**Past the point**_

_**Of no return,**_

_**The final threshold-**_

_**What warm,**_

_**Unspoken secrets**_

_**Will we learn?**_

_**Beyond the point**_

_**Of no return…**_

Oh glaub nun aber nicht, dass ich aus Stein sei. Auch wenn ich ebenso starr und kalt sein kann. Vor allem wenn ich meine Pläne verfolge. Doch ist dies nicht alles von mir. Warum gibst du nicht einfach auf? Komm mit mir, bleib bei mir. Hast du immer noch nicht gelernt das einen Menschen mehr ausmacht, als sein Gesicht? Kennst du mich wirklich so schlecht? Das glaube ich dir nicht. Oder ist es vielleicht nur die Angst? Angst vor der Ungewissheit? Lass die Flammen erneut auflodern. Oder willst du mir wirklich sagen, dass sie endgültig erloschen seien? Traust du dir nicht zu mit mir den letzten schritt zu gehen? Tu es einfach. Und wenn nicht freiwillig, muss es eben auch anders gehen.

_**You have brought me**_

_**To that moment**_

_**Where words run dry,**_

_**To that moment**_

_**Where speech**_

_**Disappears**_

_**Into silence,**_

_**Silence…**_

_Nun stehe ich hier vor dir. So wie du es dir immer ausgemalt hast nicht wahr? Was wirst du nun tun? Eine Flucht ist unmöglich. Dazu ist die Oper viel zu gut bewacht am heutigen Abend. Du hast selbst dafür gesorgt. Du konntest meine Entscheidung wohl nie akzeptieren. Meine Entscheidung für Raoul. Du willst mich für dich allein. Und jeder der sich dir in den Weg stellt, der wird einfach wieder weggeräumt. Und nun erwartest du von mir tatsächlich das ich mit dir komme? Hast du nicht den wahren Grund erkannt aus dem ich heute hier auf der Bühne stehe?_

_**I have come here,**_

_**Hardly knowing**_

The reasons why… 

_**In my mind,**_

_**I´ve already**_

_**Imagined our**_

_**Bodies entwining,**_

_**Defenceless and silent-**_

_**And now I am**_

_**Here whit you:**_

_**No second thoughts,**_

_**I´ve decidet,**_

_**decidet…**_

Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass ich in dir einen guten Freund gefunden hätte. Doch wie sich herausstellte, war das genaue Gegenteil der Fall. Du hörst mir ja nie zu wenn ich versuche etwas zu erklären. Du hast so viel für mich getan. Hast mich zu dem Gemacht was ich bin. Willst du mich nun fallen lassen wenn ich einmal nicht das tue was du verlangst? Aber so weit lasse ich es nicht kommen. Es mag sein, das ich eines Tages fallen werde, das mich keiner auffängt...

_**Past the point**_

_**Of no return-**_

_**No going back now:**_

_**Our passion-play**_

_**Has now, at last,**_

_**Begun…**_

Du hast immer versucht mich vor allen gefahren der Welt zu bewahren. Doch ich kann sehr wohl auf mich selbst aufpassen. Auch wenn dies bedeutet die Konsequenzen für mein Handeln auch selbst tragen zu müssen...

_**Past all thought**_

_**Of right or wrong-**_

_**One final question:**_

_**How long shold we**_

_**Two wait, before**_

_**We´re one…?**_

_**When will the blood**_

_**Begin to race,**_

_**The sleeping bud**_

_**Burst into bloom?**_

_**When will the flames**_

_**At last, consume**_

_**Us…?**_

_Doch dann werde ich wie der Phönix aus der Asche neu erstehen und erneut hoch empor steigen. Die alten Wege werde ich dann neu beschreiten können, werde aus meinen fehlern neue Stärke gewinnen. Und ich werde mich nie mehr Niederwerfen lassen. Nie mehr. Egal von wem und von was. Dachte ich am Anfang noch das ich dir trauen könnte. Doch du spionierst mir nach, verfolgst mich. Neuerdings drohst du mir sogar. Verstehst du das unter dem Wort Liebe? Ich nicht. Welches Spiel würdest du wohl noch spielen? Wieviele Täuschungen und Lügen? _

_**Past the point**_

_**Of no return,**_

The final thereshold- 

_**The bridge**_

_**Is crossed, so stand**_

_**And watch it burn…**_

_**We´ve passed the point**_

_**Of no return…**_

_Weshalb Zögerst du noch so lange? Du bist mir schon einmal in mein Reich gefolgt. Warum nicht für immer? Lass mich beweisen, dass auch ich meine Guten Seiten habe. Auch ich habe Gefühle wie jeder andere Mensch auch. Doch niemand will dies erkennen. Warum nur?_

_Ich kann dir nicht vertrauen. Auch wenn ich es wollte. Es geht einfach nicht mehr. Du hast einmal mehr bewiesen, dass du vor nichts zurückschreckst. Wie soll ich so erkennen können was du denkst, was du fühlst? Das eine mal bin ich dein mit Haut und Haar, dass nächste mal wünschte ich mir ich könnte vor dir davonlaufen und nie mehr zurückkommen. Doch glaube ich nicht, dass du es verstehen würdest. Du würdest es nicht verstehen wollen. Und doch, sehne ich mich gerade zu danach dir die Hand entgegenzustrecken und dir zu folgen. Ich würde sogar meinem Leben im Licht der Sonne entsagen nur um bei dir zu bleiben... _

_**Say you´ll share whit**_

_**Me one**_

_**Love, one liftime…**_

_**Lead me, save me**_

_**From my solitude…**_

_**Say you want me**_

_**Whit you,**_

Here beside you… 

_**Anywere you go**_

_**Let me go too-**_

_**Christine,**_

_**That's all I ask of …**_

Was wirst du nun tun? Kommst du freiwillig mit mir, oder muss ich dich wirklich dazu zwingen?


	5. Engel aus Kristall

Gut ich geb zu, das ist kein Lied aus Phantom der Oper, sondern aus 3 Musketiere, aber ich leibe dieses Lied, und ich hab mir halt gedacht probiers mal aus. Hab das Lied jetzt nach dem eigentlichem Ende von Film und Musical angesetzt. Eriks Gedanken, nachdem er Christine mit Raoul weggeschickt hat. Würde mich über Komis freuen!   
Engel aus Kristall 

_**All diese Bilder – sie spuken in mir,**_

_**sie blitzen auf in meinem innern,**_

_**wie ein Spiegel von ihr.**_

_**Doch wohin ich auch entfliehe-**_

_**Tag für Tag und überall**_

_**Steht mir erneut ihr Bild vor Augen-**_

_**So klar wie ein Kristall.**_

_**Ich frage mich immer noch,**_

_**wie konnt es geschehn,**_

_**wie konnte aus solch großer Liebe**_

_**solch ein Hass entstehen?**_

_**Ich kann sie nicht vergessen,**_

_**wie sehr ich mich auch bemüh,**_

_**Jedes Wort, jeder Gedanke,**_

_**alles weckt nur die Erinnrung an sie!**_

Immer noch spüre ich ihre Berührung auf meiner Haut, ihre Lippen auf meinen. Sehe sie noch jetzt neben mir stehen. Sie versuchte mich dazu zu bringen den jungen Vicomte de Chagny gehen zu lassen. Dafür währe sie sogar bereit gewesen bei mir zu bleiben. Doch im letzten Moment hatte ich nicht mehr die Kraft sie gegen ihren Willen festzuhalten. Sie gehörte nicht hier her. Sie ist ein Kind des Lichtes, nicht der Dunkelheit. Das ist wohl die größte und einzige Schwäche die ich habe. Ich kann meinen Engel einfach nicht leiden sehen. Denn, die Einsamkeit zu zweit, ist kein geteiltes Leid. Und so ließ ich sie einfach gehen. Und nun? Nun steh ich wieder allein in der Dunkelheit. Das Schicksal wird mir wohl nie ein wenig Glück vergönnen...

_**Mein Engel aus Kristall**_

_**Zerbrach in hunderttausend**_

_**Scherben und schnitt tief in mein Herz.**_

_**Mein Engel aus Kristall.**_

_**Der hass verdüsterte die Sonne,**_

_**und die Welt wurde schwarz.**_

_**Sie zerbrach an unsrer beider Sündenfall.**_

_**Mein Engel aus Kristall!**_

Wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein? Hatte ich wirklich daran geglaubt, das ich einmal ein wenig Glück haben könnte? Hatte ich geglaubt, es könnte Liebe sein? Hatte mich nicht das Leben gelehrt, dass mich die Menschen immer verachten und verspotten würden? Das sie sich nicht um ihre eigenen Sachen kümmern konnten, und mich einfach mein Leben leben lassen? Doch war es der ständige Hass, der mir überall entgegenschlug, der mich schließlich hier in die Dunkelheit getrieben hat? Es gibt hier keinen Lichtblick für mich. Einen solchen wird es nie geben. Nicht einmal in meiner Heimat war ich willkommen. Und werde es auch nie sein...

_**Ich sag mir selber, die schuld liegt bei ihr.**_

_**Hätt sie mich nicht belogen,**_

_**wär sie immer noch bei mir.**_

_**Doch ich frag mich,**_

_**Was hätt ich getan in ihrem fall?**_

_**Vielleicht hätt ich auch geschwiegen**_

_**Wie mein Engel aus Kristall.**_

_**All ihre Tränen, sie sind ungezählt.**_

_**Gebrochen wurden ihre Flügel**_

_**Und ihr Körper gequält.**_

_**Die spitzen Scherben schneiden**_

_**Unaufhörlich in mich hinein.**_

_**Und die gnadenlosen Schatten der Erinnrung,**_

_**sie suchen mich heim!**_

_Dachte ich doch bis vor kurzem, dass sie wenigstens ehrlich zu mir war. Aber nein! Sogar ihre Verlobung mit dem Vicomte hatte sie mir verheimlicht. Hatte sie etwa Angst, dass ich ihm irgendetwas tun würde, wenn ich davon erfuhr? Zugegeben, der Gedanke liegt nahe. Im nachhinein kann ich nicht sagen wie ich reagiert hätte. Vielleicht hätte ich ihm wirklich etwas getan. Schließlich hätte ich auch heute nicht gezögert, als er sich im magischem Lasso gefangen sah. Und doch habe ich es nicht getan..._

_**Mein Engel aus Kristall**_

_**Zersprang in hunderttausend Scherben**_

_**Und schnitt tief in mein Herz.**_

_**Mein Engel aus Kristall.**_

_**Der Hass verdüsterte die Sonne,**_

_**und die Welt wurde schwarz.**_

_**Sie zerbrach an unsrer beider Sündenfall,**_

_**mein Engel aus Kristall!**_

_Das hätte es wohl nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Sie hätte mir es nie verziehen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Und weis Gott was noch alles passiert währe! Verloren hätte ich sie so oder so. Und wenigstens konnte sie nun ein neues Leben aufbauen. Der Sturm des Lebens braust und Tost. Und nun ist wieder jeder auf sich allein gestellt, lebt in seiner eignen Welt. Jeder folgt seinem eigen Stern, auch wenn der schon lange nicht mehr strahlt. Auch wenn es für mich bedeutet, wohl entgültig in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden. Das wird wohl das beste sein. Für alle._

_**Sie war alles was mir je wichtig war im Leben.**_

_**Nur für sie hätt ich mein Leben hingegeben!**_

_**Schemenhaft**_

_**Ist sie bis heute noch bei mir.**_

_**Gib mir Kraft,**_

_**mich zu befrein von ihr!**_

_**Mein Engel aus Kristall!**_

_**Sie pflückte mir die hellsten Sterne ,**_

_**bis sie daran zerbarst!**_

_**Mein Engel aus Kristall!**_

_**Verrat mir Gott, warum du mir**_

_**Nicht diese Qual ersparst?**_

_**Bringt jeder seinen eig´nen Engel zu fall?**_

_**Mein Engel aus Kristall!**_

_**Mein Engel aus Kristall!**_

_**Mein Engel aus Kristall!**_

Doch ich werde sie nie vergessen können. Dafür liebe ich sie einfach zu sehr. Sie wir den Vicomte heiraten, und mit ihm glücklich bis zu ihrem Ende leben. Und für mich beginnt ebenfalls ein neuer Abschnitt des Lebens. Wieder einmal. Hatte es mich doch schon so weit durch die Welt geführt. Belgien, Russland, Indien, Italien und nun? Wer weis. Irgendwo muss doch ein Mensch sein, der mich so liebt, oder wenigstens, der mich so akzeptier wie ich bin. Irgendwo muss doch ein Ort sein, an dem ich willkommen bin.


End file.
